


Abroad is heaven

by joonieum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonieum/pseuds/joonieum
Summary: "I told my friends I got a better job abroad", he pauses, "I just didn't tell them abroad is heaven."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Abroad is heaven

Iwaizumi grunts. It's a wednesday night. His shoulders are aching from all the driving. His neck is about to snap. He wants to go home, take a soothing bath, maybe scroll through his phone for a bit and then jump in his bed and sleep like a log.

But. 

He sighs. He still needs the coins to go by. Iwaizumi clicks accept on his screen. A small pointer appears on the location.

Just like he expected.

He pulls out of the street and drives over to what seems like a bar. Surely, it's someone gone dumb drinking again. Maybe an old woman sharing a few drinks and gossips with her girlfriends. Or a loud drunk mess of a middle aged office worker. 

A mysterious dancing (more like wobbling) silhouette is waiting for him at the suburb.

"Iwaizumi-san, right?", a young man asks him, snapping the door open. 

"Yeah. Come on in."

"Right. Thanks", the young man slides in, smiling widely. "I'm Oikawa, by the way"

Iwaizumi distantly thinks the young man reeks of alcohol and is probably drunk to the extent he's slurring his words. Nevertheless, he doesn't say anything.

"So, where to?", Iwaizumi asks, glancing back at Oikawa through the rear view mirror.

"Um...before that", Oikawa scratches his head and gives a loop sided grin, "I was hoping if we could drive around for a bit, if it's alright? With the windows down. To clear my head and all."

"Oh", Iwaizumi doesn't think it's a weird request but Oikawa's slurring his words and his grin is putting Iwaizumi a little on edge and it's making him slightly apprehensive. 

He nods, "Ofcourse."

"Thank you", Oikawa leans back in his seat, hair sweeping across his face gently, "I'm sorry for being so drunk." 

"It's alright. Everyone does it", Iwaizumi comments, "you don't have to be sorry about it." 

"Oh. Right." 

Iwaizumi doesn't comment further. 

It's quiet for a while. The wind is cool and refreshing. The night sky is glittered with stars in the vast ocean of black and blue. 

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san?" 

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of dying?" 

Iwaizumi feels like the world stops for a bit. It's not shock. It's not worry. It's just....something. The question is a natural one. Just a little too sudden. 

"I guess I have." 

It's silent again. Iwaizumi glances back at Oikawa and the latter is just resting against the window, gazing at the stars intently. 

Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa's more hammered than he initially thought. He's thinking of a cleaning prep in the morning. He is sure of it. It's not like he has never dealt with drunk customers before. Iwaizumi silently leans forward to sift out a vomit bag from the front compartment. Just in case. 

"I have brain cancer."

Iwaizumi's hand stops.

"It's too far gone to consider chemo", Oikawa whispers softly, "I'm dying." 

Iwaizumi's heart pounds. 

"My work friends gave me a party, a farewell", Oikawa smiles, bringing his hand out of the window to feel the wind. 

"I told them I got a better job abroad. They were so happy for me. So. We partied. And danced till our legs hurt. And laughed till our stomachs couldn't take it anymore. And", Oikawa makes a plane like motion with his hand, the soft smile intact, "drank till we were too dizzy to stand."

Iwaizumi feels his heart sinking. 

"I told them I was going abroad.....", he paused, "I just didn't tell them abroad is heaven."

And it's so bitter. The taste in Iwaizumi's mouth. He wants to barf. 

"I'm sorry", Iwaizumi whispers. What more can he say? I understand? I feel awful? No one should go through that? 

He doesn't think anything else would help in that situation. 

"Don't be", Oikawa says. "It's okay. I think I'll be okay." 

The wind feels heavier. Iwaizumi's throat is thick.

"I led a good life", he chuckles, "Atleast I think I did." 

"Ofcourse, I had many things to do too. I still have to teach my nephew how to play volleyball. I think", Oikawa looks down at his folded hands resting in his lap, "if he stays with his dad, my brother, he'll never get to be as cool as his uncle"

"I'm sure he appreciates you", Iwaizumi adds. 

"He thinks I'm annoying", Oikawa chuckles, "but I bet he'll miss me when I'm gone."

Iwaizumi's gut twists. 

"But it's okay. I'll watch over him and the people I love from there", he points at the stars and smiles so big, Iwaizumi thinks if he had met him in another life, in another time, he would have fallen in love with it. 

It's silent again. It's sad. It's a loss. 

"This is nice", Oikawa closes his eyes, letting the wind play with his hair, "I wonder if it would be nice up there too?" 

"I hope so", Iwaizumi mutters. 

"You're very kind, Iwaizumi-san."

"I'm not", Iwaizumi gulps down the thick clog in his throat, "but thank you."

"I think you are. I feel it."

And Iwaizumi just leaves it be. 

They drive around like that for a bit. Silent. Iwaizumi's heart is still heavy. He doesn't know what to do with himself. Human circumstances are heart breaking. Life isn't fair. Shit happens. 

He knows that. 

And yet, he could never fathom the absolute ground shattering fear of knowing your own death. 

It's silent. And it's painful. But Oikawa's occasionally humming a particular tone Iwaizumi is not familiar with, as if he's fine with it.

Iwaizumi pulls into the street Oikawa guides him to. 

Oikawa smiles and opens the door.  
"Thank you for listening to me, Iwaizumi-san. Remember what I said, you're really kind. I wish you nothing but a good, happy and fulfilling life. Goodbye." 

And he walks away. 

Iwaizumi drives himself out. It's not even a few seconds later, a tear slips down the side of his face. And the dam just breaks. He's crying. Oh god. 

He turns off his app. 

And just sobs. He doesn't stop sobbing even when he reaches his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the hurt. Let me know what you guys thought. This was inspired by a reddit post i saw on youtube and i was inspired. So. Yeah.


End file.
